


Don’t Fall

by lifeaccordingtodraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaccordingtodraco/pseuds/lifeaccordingtodraco
Summary: Draco drops in to the Dursley’s to surprise Harry for his 16th birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	Don’t Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, thoughts, suggestions always appreciated.

Harry’s doorknob was cool to the touch. He paused before turning it; the scent of crisp apples and freshly cut grass washed over him from within. He listened carefully for the Dursley’s, Aunt Petunia still hovering over the dishes and Uncle Vernon chortling at the television. Dudley was out.

He crept into the room, opening the door only enough for his body to slip inside. Draco Malfoy sat with either leg straddling Harry’s windowsill. The summer sun shone through unobstructed by glass and glistening off bleach blonde hair that was as long as Harry’d ever seen it. He liked it.

“Dreadful room the muggles keep you in, Potter. No better than a bird cage.”

Hedwig squawked softly in protest.

“Nice of you to stop by, Malfoy, get tired of stepping over peacock shit at an empty manor?”

“Better company than you’ve got.”

Harry smirked. “Not from my point of view.”

Draco swung his leg over so he was facing Harry head on now. He sneered, his blue eyes taunting as he spoke, “Kiss arse.”

“You wish.”

Draco’s laugh was golden; it tumbled from his lips and glittered in the light, all the while filling Harry’s ears like a melody. Harry dropped his wand from his sleeve and cast a silent muffliato, selfishly confining all of Draco’s sounds to the room in which they stood. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’ll bring expulsion on us both, Potter.”

Harry scoffed. He glanced over at Draco’s sleek, black Nimbus 2001. “You flew here on a broom in broad daylight, Malfoy.”

Draco shrugged, pushing himself off the window and sauntering toward Harry. “I had places to be, didn’t I? Besides...” he grinned as he passed Harry by and continued towards the bed. “I thought maybe you’d fancy a match.”

Harry chuckled, walking to Draco on light feet until his chest brushed against the boy in front of him. “Not tired of getting your ass spanked yet?”

Harry’s fingers reached for Draco’s hip. He gripped tightly and the Slytherin dropped his head back onto Harry’s shoulder.

Draco turned just enough to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Not yet.”

A chill danced across Harry’s skin. He hoped the feeling translated through his kiss as he pressed his lips to Draco’s. The Slytherin groaned into his mouth causing Harry’s fingers to twitch, his lips growing more urgent with every labored breath. Draco’s neck was strained, Harry could tell, and reluctantly he broke from their exchange.

“Dammit, Potter,” Draco protested.

“Oh shove off, Malfoy.” Harry placed a firm palm in the center of Draco’s back and pushed him forward, bending the blonde Slytherin over his bed. Harry slipped his hands under the hem of Draco’s shirt and dragged it up as he leaned forward too. The feel of Draco’s skin never ceased to entice him. It was always warmer than expected.

Harry’s tongue traced Draco’s spine at an agonizing pace. Draco fell from his hands to his elbows, his head dropping between his arms and hair just barely pooling on the mattress. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist to prevent his knees from buckling.

“Don’t fall for me yet.”

“Too late,” Draco huffed.

Harry tried to ignore the twist in his heart that made him want to linger on those words, instead he found the front of Draco’s trousers with both hands. There were few sights as intoxicating as Draco’s bare arse, pale and porcelain and muscled from years of quidditch. Harry dropped to his knees and placed his lips upon Draco’s cheek. He let his tongue caress Draco’s skin periodically as he kissed across the perfect curve of bum. His thumbs dipped into the crevasse of Draco’s ass, gripping and spreading until his tongue could travel the length down to Draco’s hole. The skin was taut and puckered. Harry lapped at it, his mouth filling with spit which he let flow freely until both his face and Draco’s arse were thoroughly wet.

“Bloody hell,” Draco huffed, his breath coming short and heavy.

Harry thrust his tongue against the tight ring of Draco’s muscle until the Slytherin began to open up to him. Both boys had to readjust their positions as Draco’s knees failed him and he sank his stomach onto the mattress. Harry could hear the tale tell scratches of Draco clenching and pulling at the sheets. With his face still buried between Draco’s arsecheeks, his tongue tiring, Harry felt under the bed until his hands bumped the lid of box. Among the contents within was a bottle of lubricant and he brought it forth without ever looking up.

Harry’s lips broke contact with Draco’s skin. He sniffled for breath and wiped his mouth on his shoulder as he squeezed lube onto his fingertips. The smell of it would forever belong with his thoughts of Draco. Harry drizzled some down Draco’s crack before pushing a finger into his tight heat.

Air rushed from Draco’s lips. Harry smirked as the Slytherin pushed his hips back, penetrating himself deeper. “More, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help but oblige him, adding first a second finger and, after a few minutes of earnest fucking, a third. Draco was rutting his cock against the mattress with every thrust. Harry watched, hypnotized, until all of the sudden he realized he’d stopped moving, too intoxicated with the sight of Draco.

“I swear to Merlin, Potter. If you don’t—“

“Don’t what?” Harry snapped out of his trance. “Don’t make you come? Don’t fuck you? What will you do for it, Draco?” He stood up, stripping his trousers and tee.

Draco rolled onto his back, blue eyes burning into Harry. “Don’t taunt me, Potter. You crave this just as much as I do.”

Harry fell over him, one hand tangling in blonde hair and cupping the back of his skull. “If not more, Draco,” he whispered.

Draco raised his long legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist and forcing the Gryffindor’s cock to align with his hole. 

“Prove it then,” Draco demanded.

Harry pushed into him, one agonizingly slow but fluid motion that brought the boys as close as they could possibly be. Their chests pressed tightly together, Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco, holding his head in place while their lips connected. Likewise, Draco’s arms were locked under Harry’s and around his back, nails digging into his skin. Their tongues circled each other, fighting for dominance. And then all at once Harry raised his body up despite Draco’s attempts to hold him. For a moment Harry studied the boy below.

Draco huffed. “Get on with it then, Potter.”

Harry smirked in return but remained still. “Just enjoying the sight of you impaled on my cock.” His voice dropped lower. “I can feel you clenching around me, Malfoy, it’s enough to intoxicate anyone.”

Draco’s eyes closed. “Where’d you learn your filthy mouth, Potter?” he taunted.

Harry’s hips retracted a little. He shrugged. “From you.” Harry let saliva drip from his lips onto Draco’s rigid cock, it filled the tiny triangular crevasse at the base of the head and flowed down and off to the side, following the ridge of a vein that was so blue under pale skin. A gasp filled the room as the Slytherin began to squirm, desperate to fuck himself onto Harry.

Harry slid the pad of his thumb over Draco’s slit causing him to thrust so hard he nearly pulled off of the Gryffindor.

“Bloody hell.”

Harry figured he’d tortured his partner enough. He wrapped his fingers around Draco’s member and pounded his cock deep and hard into Draco’s arse, nearly pushing them both forward into the wall. With his other hand he took hold of a pale, sharp hip, pulling Draco down onto him with every thrust.

Draco stretched his arm forward until his palm landed on Harry’s chest. He dug his nails in. “Harry, yes, Harry fuck me. Stretch me open,  please . Your cock belongs inside me Harry, my arse is yours. Fuck me, love, don’t stop.”

“Bloody hell, Draco. Clench your ass around my cock again. Yes, that’s it baby. I’ll never stop. I’ll fuck you as long as you’d like...” Harry’s voice faded. He threw his head back, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. I’ll make love to you as long as you like,” he murmured.

Harry felt Draco’s fingers find his nipples. The sharp pain of repeated pinching and twisting added to the agony of his pleasure. For several minutes they continued like that, Harry, fucking and stroking Draco, and Draco alternating between toying with Harry’s nipples and scratching red lines across his skin, both boys too far gone to speak. That is until Draco took hold of Harry’s biceps and began meeting each of Harry’s thrusts with his own.

“Are you going to come for me, Malfoy? Please come for me. I love to watch you lose yourself. Make a mess for me, Draco.”

Draco’s head was thrashing back and forth, his back arching, but he held himself at bay. “Only if you pour yourself inside me,” he grunted through clenched teeth. “Mark me with your come, Harry. Own me.”

Harry’s speed increased. He pounded Draco’s arse, his hand keeping pace on Draco’s cock. Draco was the first to find release, his milky seed spraying across his stomach and chest. Harry ran his fingers through it, circling Draco’s nipple and reveling in the feel of his cock being gripped tighter and tighter as sensitivity washed over his partner. He felt the first wave of his orgasm in his lower back as a shiver shook his body. His hips stuttered and he collapsed onto Draco, smearing his face with the rapidly cooling semen on his partner’s skin as he groaned and emptied himself. Harry’s cock throbbed with each string of come that left him.

Their breathing was labored, less in unison and more trying to drown each other out. Harry was fairly certain he’d managed to get Draco’s semen in his nose, and the edge of his nostrils burned with every inhale. He sniffed and pushed himself up, his cock slipping from Draco’s insides. The Slytherin made a quick, pained sound.

“Sorry,” Harry huffed, but a chuckle wasn’t far from his lips. He grinned and stared at Draco, who had yet to open his eyes. His pale skin glistened with fluid in the dwindling daylight. It was nearly evening.

Harry pulled two small cloths from the box under his bed and pressed one into Draco’s palm. The Slytherin finally opened his eyes. They cleaned their skin of sweat and come in silence, each stealing glances and smirks at the other.

When Draco had pulled on his trousers and shirt he said, “Happy Birthday, Harry.”

Harry grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you. I quite enjoyed my gift.”

Draco scoffed. “As much as I am  _ truly _ a gift, I am not so cheap as to only present my partner with myself and my divine arse on his birthday.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he’d still yet to look over his shoulder at where Draco sat on his bed. “Oh? Is that so?”

Something hit him suddenly from behind. Harry spun. “Bloody hell!”

“Well the least you could do is look at me when I’m trying to give you something!”

On the floor by Harry’s feet lay a small, black box with a green bow. He picked it up and brought it to Draco’s side, sitting so close that their knees bumped. He pulled the bow free. The inside of the box was a soft and shimmering satin, the same shade of green as the bow, and in the folds of the fabric sat a silver ring.

“Aren’t you supposed to get on one knee?” Harry chided.

Draco snatched the ring out of the box. “For the love of Merlin, Potter it’s not a proposal. And at this rate you’ll be lucky to ever get one!” He said these last words quickly, a frustrated jest at Harry’s expense, but it was certainly enough to fill Harry’s cheeks with warmth, enough to recall Draco’s comment earlier...about falling.

Not paying the least bit attention to Harry’s internal raging fire, Draco grasped his partner’s hand and slipped the ring down onto the Gryffindor’s thumb. Harry studied the jewelry. At first he thought the band was incredibly thick, before realizing that in fact it was incredibly long and wrapped three times around his finger. It was very plain and very simple, it’s shine was but a quick glint in the light. But, when Harry turned his palm over he was met with the head of a snake at one end of the ring. He looked back to Draco.

“I thought you might not want everyone knowing that the great Harry Potter wears the sign of a serpent. Not great for our hero’s image,” Draco’s voice was dramatic. “But, should you wish, the ring can be turned so the snake’s head faces out.”

Harry turned the ring on his thumb. “What I wear is my business,” he shrugged.

Draco bit his lip in an attempt to hide his pleasure at Harry’s actions, a sign that he wasn’t ashamed to call himself partner to a Slytherin, if that’s what they were. But Draco’s blush was not lost on the boy across from him, and they grinned at one another like two bloody idiots.

Downstairs the front door was heard banging against the wall and then slamming shut again. Dudley’s voice echoed through the house breaking the seclusion the two wizards had confined themselves to. Draco stood up and made his way to the window.

“My cue, I think.”

Harry grimaced. It was dark out now, and he worried about Draco’s flight home. He worried more about the crushing loneliness that would all too soon sink over his room again.

“Oh I forgot one thing.” Draco’s words swirled through Harry’s mind, bringing his focus back to the moment. Draco produced his wand and cast a whispered spell upon Harry’s hand. In the blink of an eye his silver snake ring was no longer, in its place the tail of a black serpent wove through his fingers, it’s body slithering across his hand and wrapping around his wrist.

“Harmless, I assure you. His name is—“

“Sage,” Harry finished for him. His voice was low and difficult for Draco to understand. But without asking, he was still quick enough to know that Harry was speaking parseltongue to his new pet.

“It’s best to keep a snake around, even if it can’t always be the snake I know you crave.”

Harry’s eyes shot up to meet Draco’s smirk. “Draco, thank you.”

Draco was climbing out of the window onto his Nimbus. “You’ll need to say that again later with your lips around my cock, birthday boy.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Harry taunted.

“Oh yes, I will.” Draco blew him a kiss. “Until next time, Potter.”

Harry pressed his body against the windowsill, leaning out into the night. “Malfoy,” he called out, “don’t fall.”

Draco looked over his shoulder. “Too late.”

Harry’s body retracted. He watched until neither broom nor rider could be seen. Then, he transfigured his new friend back into a ring and dropped the muffliato around his room. Hopefully, there would be no messages from the Ministry. 


End file.
